


Tar Black Love

by thisisZeze



Category: SSHP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, tag打不起了 预警看Summary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisZeze/pseuds/thisisZeze
Summary: 预警：分尸  未成年插入 养父子伏地魔送给斯内普一个小男孩
Relationships: Severus Snape&Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Tar Black Love

她今天的唯一任务就是爬上西弗勒斯-斯内普的床。

这个一袭黑衣的男人在人们眼中太神秘了：日日开狂欢派对，却从不露面；家产万贯，一个人坐拥整个普林斯家族的全部富有，却没有养一个小情人；传言说他与黑魔王伏地魔交情极深，却又常常被看见在魔法部出没。她用力抿紧嘴唇，把镶有蕾丝花边的透明内衣拉下来，丝袜的袜圈在她肥厚的大腿肉上挤出红印。女人把催情的香水喷在耳后和手腕上，就慌忙出了马车，和人群一起涌进庄园。每一个人都盯着她的胸脯看，知道她此行的目的。她强忍作呕的欲望，风情万种地朝那些满脑肥肠的富人抛了个媚眼。  
她也清楚自己一旦被斯内普拒绝是什么后果——在宴会上直接被数十个所谓公爵、王子玩到全身上下覆满精液尿液，喉咙被鸡巴捅到失声，成为街边最下贱的老鸨都不会要的半死不活的婊子。

但斯内普值得，飞身成为凤凰的机会值得。

她几月前便出钱打听好了斯内普的房间，在走廊的阴影里狂奔着，身后留下一串串湿腻的痕迹，散发着糜烂的气息向全场的宾客挥手。男人们早就准备好了，只等这女人被龇牙咧嘴的猎犬赶出来。她用了好长时间才抵达斯内普的门口。音乐声和交谈声离她很远，迷蒙间她推开木门，也褪下外衣。斯内普正坐在炉火旁读书，火苗压得木柴噼啪响。

她知道规矩。女人缓缓地在昂贵的土耳其地毯上跪下来，手脚并用地爬过去，一步一顿。她确定自己柚子般硕大的胸部在颤抖，阴部像腐烂的甜果般淌出蜜汁。温度太高了，她头晕目眩地想，几番呻吟出声。斯内普猛地合上书，走到女人面前。他用脚把女人低垂而通红的脸翻过来，用力踹向那份淫欲。“滚出去。” 斯内普厌恶自己对这个婊子说出的每一个单词，“现在。”  
女人明显吓坏了，趴倒在地毯上，疯狂地亲吻斯内普的鞋尖。“求求您，不要把我丢出去...求求您... ”

斯内普后退一步，眼神微动。“好。”

女人看起来恨不得舔吻斯内普的鞋底。她狂喜地跪立，双手在斯内普腰间摸索，想把自己练了那么久的深喉用在斯内普身上。她正要再坐直一些时，觉得脖子前划过一道冰凉，继而看见大股的鲜血喷出。女人疑惑地用手去摸，发现脖子上有个可以把指尖塞进去的口子，然后就控制不住地往后一仰，双腿胡乱踢动，嘴里都是血液，好黏好涩的味道。“咕噜...”女人死前看见斯内普挥动魔杖，然后...这是她的手臂吗？....飘在半空里...还有她的右腿..原来骨头真的是惨白色的... 她瞪圆眼睛。

“Bravo!!” 伏地魔这才从阴影里走出来，轻轻拍了拍手掌。他的蛇似乎对地毯上还在抽动的人形物更感兴趣。“可以吗？” 伏地魔爱抚着纳吉尼三角形的头颅。

“外面的绅士们不会满意的。”

“今天没有，明天总会有的。” 伏地魔挥手，示意纳吉尼可以进食。“他们自己养了那么多婊子不用，来跟你抢，不过....最好的婊子都跑到你这里来了。”

“不过是想要我的钱。” 斯内普和伏地魔在炉火旁的扶椅上面对面地坐好，纳吉尼此时已经吞下了女人的左手臂。

“纳吉尼！” 伏地魔转过头去小声嘱咐，“宝贝，别吃不该吃的。” 于是纳吉尼听话地把戴着宝石戒指的半个手掌吐了出来。

“西弗勒斯...我有一份礼物想给你。来感谢你的体贴，毕竟纳吉尼吃太大块的东西对她身子不好...”

“我不想再毁一张地毯了。” 斯内普把茶吹凉，啜饮一口。“我还挺喜欢这张的花纹。”

“你要是不喜欢，到别的地方处理啊。但话说回来，我保证这次的会活得久一些。”

“哦？我表示深刻的怀疑。” 斯内普轻笑。

“我明天把礼物送到你门口。” 伏地魔怜惜地伸手让餍足的纳吉尼把脑袋放上来。“你会喜欢的。一个小男孩，他妈妈死的时候他哭的可动人了，眼睛很漂亮。”

哈利就是在那天早上来的。为了不让他哭得太厉害，伏地魔把自己杀掉男孩父母的记忆删去了，告诉他，哈利，你很幸运，表现的好你将拥有这个世界上最华贵的财富，但你自己得争取。

哈利几乎不用刻意做任何事。斯内普确实很喜欢这个12岁的孩子，他有翡翠般的眸子，黑棕色的短发又细又软。哈利会在温室里帮斯内普侍弄制魔药的花花草草，斯内普隔着温室的玻璃墙看男孩葱白的手指在土里翻动，握铲子时透出的纤弱。他嫉妒哈利摸过的每一瓣花朵，嫉妒哈利对着它们淡淡地笑。哈利学东西太快了，他很快就学会挥动魔杖念咒语，学会侍候斯内普更衣，学会一切都听男人的，也知道自己的一切都属于斯内普。

哈利13岁的生日礼物是一句咒语：阿瓦达索命。男孩穿着斯内普的衬衣，被斯内普抱在怀里，杀了第一个人，又一个想睡他爸爸的婊子。人群的欢呼声很大，哈利装出一副害怕的样子，去骗斯内普的吻。眼睛里掩不住高兴和兴奋，嘴上却一个劲地说，爸爸，我好害怕，她死掉了吗？爸爸亲亲哈利。哈利好爱爸爸。  
斯内普就吻他，满堂的客人都为小男孩鼓掌。男人们的酒杯里盛满剔透的血色红酒，盘算着怎么逼斯内普把男孩带出来给大家分享。女人们则裹着貂皮大衣，掩嘴轻笑，用家里的奴隶打赌哈利什么时候能給斯内普生小宝宝。  
哈利自然满意这样的结果。他抱住斯内普的头，小小的手抓住爸爸的头发，说哈利想回去睡觉了，哈利要爸爸陪自己睡觉。

斯内普觉得这孩子实在应当表扬。于是他遣散了客人们，抱着哈利，慢慢踱步到四楼。一路上哈利都细声细气地讲着话，把斯内普的长发绕在自己的拳头上，用嘴唇去感受爸爸脸上的皱纹。斯内普放任男孩，就像他放任男孩在半夜掀开天鹅绒床幔，光着身子翻到自己的床铺里来。

哈利坐在斯内普的腰上，哭着说自己的屁股在流水，他连衣服都不要穿了，他要爸爸帮他堵住水。斯内普往男孩腿间一摸，手里果然黏上清液。“哈利，你想要爸爸怎么做呢？”

斯内普坐起身，把哈利抱在胸口上，食指刺进女 穴里摸索。哈利的阴道发育并不完全，更小也更紧，层层软肉吸紧了斯内普的手指 ，活像一只永不满足的小嘴。“说呀，哈利，你要爸爸怎么做呢？”  
哈利难过地想，爸爸的睡袍都被哈利扒拉开，堆积在腰间了，还不明白自己的意思。于是男孩气呼呼地说：“爸爸现在不上我的话，哈利就去找别的叔叔....” 斯内普话听到一半就往哈利肥软的臀肉上抽了一掌，男孩立即把哭的音量放低，小手勾紧斯内普的脖子，啜泣起来。他把脸埋在爸爸的肩膀上，后面传来的感觉很奇怪却也很舒服。斯内普故意加了一根手指，把穴肉玩出水声。“快点，啊...”哈利亲爸爸的耳朵，扭着细细的腰，早熟的果实总是青涩而美好。  
“哈利怕痛吗？” 斯内普并不着急，慢慢戳刺，找到哈利的敏感点，然后在哈利回答时使劲按了下去。“哈利不怕..呜呜...好痒.....”  
“什么好痒？乖孩子，告诉爸爸。”  
“就是，嗯，屁股里面...” 哈利的脸在夜色里都红透。  
“那爸爸进来了？” 斯内普高热的龟头在翕张的穴口处上下轻顶。哈利吸了吸鼻子，自己握住那根太长也太粗的肉棒，对准穴口，一狠心坐了下去。斯内普也闷喘一声，觉得自己干开了一块温润的黄油块。但孩子的阴道还是太窄，才进去不到三分之一哈利就被顶得瞳孔上翻。“呜呜...吃不完了...”  
“爸爸是怎么教哈利的？”  
“对不起...” 哈利的眼泪一串串掉，他觉得自己已经被爸爸撑太开了，努力地把双腿分到最开。斯内普没有怜惜这个孩子，压抑了近一年的残忍全部倒流。他双手掰开男孩的臀瓣，把男孩往自己的阴茎上按。  
哈利在被撞开子宫时迎来了第一次高潮，疯狂收缩的穴肉吸得斯内普心烦，他只好握住男孩的腰往深处猛操，好干出一个完全贴合他的鸡巴的阴茎套子。男孩的哭喊和娇吟是更催情的魔药，斯内普则放手让自己沉醉其间。

他的手掌滑到男孩布满掌印的嫩屁股上，白花花的臀肉从指间溢出，淫靡而美好。硕大的肉棒挤着宫口的软肉旋磨好一阵，汁水四溅，撞开了尚未发育完全的子宫里。哈利朦胧见瞥见自己的肚子隆出一个长形，哭着以为自己坏掉了，绿翡翠般的眸子里露出哀求，瞳孔又因为被操得太舒服而无力地放大。斯内普望进这双眼睛，下身不停耸动，把浓稠的精液尽数射进因为宫交而被迫扩大的娇嫩子宫里。哈利吃不下的精液顺着交合处漫出，濡湿了两人的身子。  
哈利娇幼的处女穴被爸爸玩得媚肉外翻，瞬间坠入梦境的睡眠只能被称作昏迷。斯内普把男孩抱在怀里，揉开他额前的卷发，给了一个奖励性的吻。

他的小男孩，小妻子，小母亲。


End file.
